independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine Dubrow-Hiller
| residence = Los Angeles Washington, D.C.Independence Day: Crucible | education = | affiliation = | profession = Doctor, exotic dancer | marital = Widowed | spouse = Steven Hiller | children = Dylan Dubrow-Hiller | sigothers = | others = | actor = Vivica A. Fox | firstseen = Independence Day | lastseen = Independence Day: Resurgence | image2 = | caption2 = Jasmine Dubrow-Hiller (1996) }} Jasmine Dubrow-Hiller was an exotic dancer in Los Angeles and the wife of Colonel Steven Hiller. She has a son named Dylan Dubrow-Hiller. Following the war, Jasmine became a doctor. Biography Background Jasmine and her son Dylan lived in Alabama before moving to Los Angeles.Independence Day: Official Novelization War of 1996 Jasmine along with Steven slept unaware of the arrival of the aliens until waking up to see a City Destroyer hovering over Los Angeles. She was vocally against Steven being called back into active service but was somewhat calmed down when Steven invites her and Dylan to stay with him at El Toro. After Steven left, Jasmine resumed her work at a strip club but finding only an empty room; a handful of strippers and regular patrons are watching the news, which is reporting on crowds that have gathered on skyscrapers to welcome the aliens. Jasmine then decided to leave the city with Dylan and the family dog Boomer, telling her boss off on her way out (as he talked her into working in the middle of an alien invasion). Before doing so, she pleaded with her friend, Tiffany, who wants to join the "welcome party" at the U.S. Bank Tower, to leave as well. But Tiffany did not heed her warnings. When the City Destroyer laid waste to L.A., Jasmine, Dylan and Boomer barely escaped the conflagration by hiding inside a utility tunnel. The next day, she, along with her son and dog, emerged to find the entire city in ruins. They then managed to find a still running utility vehicle and began finding some survivors; among those is the First Lady Marilyn Whitmore. Jasmine continued her destination to El Toro with the survivors, but only to find the base destroyed by the aliens and everyone dead; she believed Steven was among those killed. Jasmine and the survivors camped out in the base until being rescued by Steven, who arrived by helicopter and bringing them to Area 51. During the lead-up to the July 4th counterattack, Jasmine consummated her marriage to Steven, who volunteered to participate in the infiltration of the alien mothership. Following the success of the counterattack and the defeat of the aliens, the couple was joyfully reunited. Post-War After the war, Jasmine returned to school to study nursing. In 2007, Steve was killed in a test flight accident. Jasmine was devastated by the sudden loss of her husband. Several years after Steve's death, Jasmine became a hospital administrator in Washington, D.C. War of 2016 During the July 4th celebrations in 2016, Earth was threatened again by the aliens. As the Harvester Mothership made landfall on the Atlantic Ocean and its landing struts ravaged across the American eastern seaboard, Jasmine desperately evacuated her hospital. She ultimately died trying to rescue a new born child and her mother after the Harvester Mothership's landing strut destroyed the hospital, causing her to fall to her death, while witnessed by a very dismayed Dylan. Dylan would later avenge Jasmine's death when he helps in killing the alien queen and ending the invasion. Gallery ''Independence Day'' Jas_03.png Jas_05.png Jas_06.png File:La des 7.jpg File:ScreenShot0829.jpg Jas_08.png Jas_11.png Jas_12.png ''Independence Day: Resurgence'' Screen Shot 2016-07-12 at 10.39.22 PM.jpg Id40001.jpg Screen Shot 2016-08-13 at 9.10.43 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 9.43.15 PM.jpg|Jasmine trying to get to the helicopter before it takes off. Jasmine_death_01.png Jasmine_death_02.png Jasmine_death_03.png Appearances *''Independence Day/''novel *''ID4: Independence Day'' *''Independence Day: Crucible'' *''Independence Day: Resurgence/''novel Behind the Scenes *Jasmine Dubrow was originally cast by Jada Pinkett Smith, who turned down the role due to scheduling conflicts with The Nutty Professor (1996). *Jasmine's death was nearly similar to her friend Tiffany. Unlike Tiffany, Jasmine fell to her death. References Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Independence Day Category:Independence Day: Crucible characters Category:Independence Day: Resurgence Category:Deceased Category:Independence Day (novel) characters